


Two’s a company, three’s definitely not a crowd

by dont_hate_me01



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen let’s Jared pick his own private two legged birthday present for the two of them to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two’s a company, three’s definitely not a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> One of the very first pieces of fictions that I've written.

**Title:** Two’s a company, three’s definitely not a crowd  
**Author:**[](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I still don’t own any of these characters and I’m still wishing upon the stars to let this fantasy of mine come true.  
**A/N 2:** The girl responsible for making this story pretty is my wonderful beta [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/).

 

“Jared! Jared where are you, we’re going to be late.” Jensen shouted out through the house as he searched for his best friend and lover. “Jared, come on man, I know it’s my fault that we’re already late but it was a fucking circus at the convention. Tell me again how the hell did you manage to get out of that one?” Jensen kept on talking as he stripped his clothes on the way to the master bedroom. “I’m telling you if I was asked one more time to do the Eye of the Tiger I would’ve ran away.” He came to a stop and looked confused at the empty bedroom. “Jared?” Jensen turned around and headed down stairs again. As he passed the pool sliding door he heard Jared’s laughter coming from the swimming pool.

A smile appeared on Jensen face as he pushed the door open and stepped out into the fading light. In front of him was a scene he would never grow tired off. Jared was in the pool with his two dogs. He was throwing a tennis ball around in the pool and all three of them would swim towards the ball to see who could reach it first. Jensen stood, mesmerized with Jared’s body. His lover was as always when he was swimming, naked and even in this light Jensen could clearly see Jared’s body definition. The narrow hips with the tightest ass Jensen has ever seen. His upper body muscles gleaming with water drops that made small streamlets running down towards Jared’s total existence. Taking of his jeans and boxers Jensen stepped over to the side of the pool.

“Hey, birthday boy, you know we’re going to be late for your own party.” Jensen said as he got into the pool.

Jared turned around as he heard Jensen’s voice. He smiled, his two dimples lighting up his whole face. “Hey, you’re home. How did the convention go?” He stretched to his full length and pressed Jensen’s body close to his.

Jensen groaned. “Don’t remind me. I missed you, I wanted you there so much.” He leaned forward and took Jared’s mouth with his, kissing the younger man lightly before he deepened the kiss. He took Jared’s tongue and sucked on it, pressing Jared’s ass hard, to get his body against his groin. As Jared’s groaned Jensen broke the kiss and took Jared’s face in his hands. “We’re going to be late.”

Jared sighed, he knew Jensen was right, they did not have time for this, but he missed Jensen just as much today and he knew both of them needed this release. “What if we call the restaurant and tell them to entertain the crowed and we’ll be there within the next hour?”

“Mm, sounds like a good idea, but you call, it’s your party.” Jensen replied as he took Jared by the hand, helping him out of the pool. He knew it was a good idea to get naked with Jared in the pool.

“Okay, but we still need to be quick; you know you take hours to get ready.” Jared grinned as he stepped away from Jensen.

“You’re so going to regret that remark Sasquatch.” Jensen answered and waited until Jared had the phone next to his ear before he turned Jared around, pinning him against the wall and sinking down on his knees. As the call is answered Jensen took Jared’s cock in his mouth, and smiled when he heard Jared’s breath hissed.

“It’s Jared Padalecki speaking. We’ve got a party booked. Mm… Please make sure the guests are entertained. Agh… Mr. Ackles and I are running late. Thank you.” Jared had to make sure he spoke clearly, but he was founding it very difficult. Jensen’s mouth was working on his cock in the way that Jared never grew tired off.

Jared looked down at where Jensen was standing on his knees in front of him. Jensen had the tip of Jared’s cock in his mouth and was making suckling sounds around the head. Once in a while he would stop and dip the tip of his tongue into the slit, lapping at it quickly before withdrawing his tongue to continue with the suckling motions.

Jared could do nothing more but to drag his fingers through Jensen’s short cropped hair, holding Jensen’s head into place. He could feel his knees were not going to last and felt relieved when Jensen used one of his arms to trap Jared upright against the wall.

“You’re killing me.” Jared groaned.

“Shhh. You’re ruining the moment.” Jensen joked before bending down again and took Jared’s whole cock into his mouth. He used his teeth, scraping the prominent vein on the underside of the shaft.

“Fuck, Jen.” Jared moaned, rolling his head from side to side, running his hands over Jensen’s shoulders.

Using his tongue Jensen made elaborated symbols on Jared’s cock before taking the tip alone in his mouth again, lapping at it softly not applying any pressure except for the use of his tongue. Slowly he released the mushroom tip from his mouth and looked up at Jared’s face. “Going to make you feel so good baby.”

Jensen lowered his head again and started with soft kisses on the tip of the head, moving down the shaft, nipping at the base of the engorged shaft before starting suckling on Jared’s sack. He first took one testicle in his mouth, suckling hard on it, releasing it with a popping sound before taking the other testicle and dishing out the same treatment. As one of his arms was still holding Jared upright, Jensen used the other, and with his mouth back on Jared’s shaft he started rolling the sack in between his fingers before moving even lower and then brought his hand up again, pressing the tip of Jared’s cock together, gathering the pre cum, rubbing it between his fingers, slicking his fingers up before lowering his hand to Jared’s perineum moving towards the puckering hole. He encircled the hole, still assaulting Jared’s shaft with his mouth, deep throating him, humming around his cock. As Jared’s tight muscle relaxed Jensen pushed one of his slicked up fingers in, waiting for a few seconds before slowly starting moving his finger in deeper, withdrawing quickly up to the first knuckle before plunging in slowly again. He felt the tight muscle around his finger stretching, allowing him access but still remaining tight. As he withdrew again Jensen smiled as he knew what’s going to happen next. Using two fingers he pushed in fast, already scissoring the hole as he entered.

“Jensen!” Jared called out at the swift intrusion and although Jensen was holding him upright his knees still buckled. “Fuck, that’s so fucking hot. Please don’t stop.”

Jensen hummed louder, taking Jared into his mouth up to the base, bobbing up and down before using his teeth again, scraping Jared’s cock as he came up to the mushroom tip. He used his tongue, lapping the scrape marks that his teeth caused, still scissoring his fingers in Jared’s hole, minding not to touch that sweet place that would send Jared rocking with pleasure.

“Jensen, please I can’t, please I need to cum.” Jared could feel his balls drawing up; his erect penis even feeling stiffer at that moment.

“Cum for me, Jared.” Jensen said, for the first time seeking out the prostate, scraping his finger nail over the nerve bundle, holding Jared against the wall as the young man launched forward nearly causing Jensen to gag on his shaft.

As Jared’s balls contracted together and he felt his orgasm following he shouted out in surprise as Jensen scraped over his pleasure point, letting him move violently forward, overtaken as jets of cum spurted from his cock into the warm waiting mouth of his lover. Jensen lapped up each and every drop before he released Jared from the wall and the two of them sank down on the grass, Jensen encircling Jared in his arms, kissing him softly until both of their breaths evened out.

“So, how was that spur of the moment birthday present for you?” Jensen drawled.

Unable to form any words, Jared only pressed his head in the nook of Jensen neck and continued kissing him. He felt so spent and just wanted to stay here not moving one inch.

“Come on lover boy, we need to get dressed.” Jensen turned their positions to enable him to get Jared of the grass. Together the two of them made it inside the house to take a well deserved shower.

As they stood in the shower Jensen slicked Jared up with body wash, taking care in covering every inch of Jared’s body, all while kissing him on the neck, nipping at his shoulder. He moved in behind Jared, pressing the taller man against the wall, lowering his hands and kneeing Jared’s tight ass. “I’ve got another present for you, you’re up for it?” Jensen had to laugh when he saw Jared lowering his gaze towards his own cock that was already showing interest again as Jensen started washing him up.

“I like the way that you’re thinking, but that’s not quite what I’m talking about, although that would come later.” Jensen said, slipping his finger into Jared’s crack getting hard himself as Jared moaned, pushing himself away from the wall to get closer to the finger.

“What kind of present?” Jared asked as he realized that Jensen had no intent on telling him.

“It starts in here.” Jensen dragged his teeth across Jared’s shoulder holding firmly onto Jared’s hips. “It involves that black box on our bed, your collar and some patience.”

On the world collar, Jared’s breath hitched. It was not every day that Jensen allowed Jared to wear his collar; that alone made him hard again. “I’m listening.”

“You better be listening, my boy.” Jensen pushed his finger into Jared’s hole, grinning as Jared groaned at the sudden intrusion. Not giving Jared the time to adjust he added a second finger, scissoring Jared again as he did by the pool.

Jared leaned into Jensen’s fingers. “Please, Jen, I need more.” His breath hitched again, he needed to feel Jensen in side of him to feel complete.

Jensen did not answer but removed his fingers and pushed his engorged cock in one swift moment into Jared’s hole, keeping still, giving Jared’s body the time to adjust. He still could not get over the fact that it did not matter how many times they did this, Jared was always so tight around Jensen’s cock.

“Oh, fuck. Jensen, move, please.” Jared arched back as Jensen thrust forward, their bodies meeting in the middle, Jensen slamming hard into Jared, before withdrawing and thrusting back again.

Jared braced himself with both his hands against the shower wall, resting his head on his arms, biting on his lip as he tried holding in his grunts.

Jensen loved it when Jared was loud so when he saw Jared biting on his lip, he released his hand from Jared’s hips and encircled it around Jared’s once again erect shaft. He laughed when Jared bucked as he took hold of his member, thrusting it in his hand with the same tempo as he was banging into Jared.

“I want to hear you, baby.” Jensen whispered, as he tightened his hold on the base of Jared’s shaft, restricting the blood flow to the penis, making it impossible for Jared to cum.

Jared knew what Jensen was doing to him. The only way he would be allowed to cum was if he started using his voice. He lowered his head before leaning back into Jensen, using his long arms to encircle Jensen against his back, and as he rested his head on the side of Jensen’s neck he started moaning, making small sounds of pleasure, turning his head to nip Jensen on the earlobe.

“That’s better.” Jensen smiled, releasing his grip on Jared’s shaft and increased his speed as he slammed into Jared and twisted Jared’s shaft in his hand. As he felt his release beginning to build up he whispered in Jared’s ear “cum for me again, only for me.”

Both the men found their release at almost the same moment. Grunting in pleasure, holding tight on to each other, Jensen slamming over and over into Jared, not once letting up on his hand’s movement. Jensen felt Jared’s hot bodily fluid squirting over his hand, Jared’s stomach and the shower wall.

Jared felt as Jensen empting himself into his tight ass. The hot cum filling his hole, making Jensen’s movements in him even more slick. He groaned in pleasure as Jensen thrust once again forward, before coming to a halt, pinning both of them against the wall.

“You’re telling me this is part of my next birthday present? Hell, Jensen, if we keep this up, this will no longer be my birthday but our wake.” Jared groaned as he felt Jensen pulling out of him. He hated the emptiness it left in him each and every time.

“Don’t worry, we won’t die, not tonight my love.” Jensen turned Jared around so that he faced him, kissing him deeply and moving to his collar bone, lapping at the cleft before sinking in his teeth, marking Jared as his, showing everybody at tonight’s party that Jared belonged to him.

“Shit, Jensen,” Jared whined, but he did not move away. He knew Jensen was marking him.

“Let’s get cleaned up, I still have some things to take care of before we can leave here.” Jensen said before stepping away from Jared, washing himself clean and stepping out of the shower. “See you in a second.”

Jared nodded his head and as Jensen left the bathroom he lowered himself to the floor, letting the spray rain down on him. He was so relaxed that he could not even keep his eyes open, but knowing Jensen’s waiting for him he quickly washed up, turned a towel around his hips and stepped out of the steaming bathroom.

As Jensen entered their bedroom he moved over to their toy drawer and extracted Jared’s softly braided leather collar and his matching wrist brace, placing both items next to the black box on the bed. He took a seat waiting for Jared to enter.

Jared’s eyes traveled immediately to where Jensen was seated on their bed. His eyes took in what was next to Jensen on the bed. He immediately lowered his head and placed himself between Jensen’s legs on his knees.

Jensen dragged his fingers through Jared’s long bangs, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “You know what happens next, Jared?”

“Yes.” Jared replied not lifting his eyes, holding his gaze down.

“Come sit here on the bed with me.” Jensen patted next to him and waited for Jared to take a seat. “Jared, look at me.” Jensen addressed Jared and waits for Jared to look at him before he continued. “You’ll be wearing your collar tonight, but not before we return. I’ll be wearing my brace from when we leave here, so you know what that means.”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered, holding Jensen’s gaze. It was part of their relationship; something which did not occur very often. Jared knew he belonged to Jensen and that Jensen had total control over him. None of them needed the collar or brace to establish that, but once in a while one of them would take the collar and brace out and take their relationship a step further.

There were different levels in their bonding relationship. On an everyday basis Jared and Jensen were on equal footing, both bottoming the same amount of times but when Jensen took out the collar or even Jared; when he really needed the authority of Jensen, things chances.

If Jared wore the collar and Jensen the brace Jensen was in total control. Jared was not allowed to speak unless Jensen addressed him directly. He was not allowed to look up or to touch anyone else except Jensen should they be in a public place.

If Jensen wore the brace but Jared did not wear his collar, there was a small shift in positions. Jensen was still in control, but Jared could have normal conversations, interacting with people, but still no touching. Normally these types of outings ended up in the most amazing sex both of them ever shared.

Not wanting Jared to be totally submissive anymore Jensen picked up his arm brace and fastened it around his wrist. He smiles as he sees Jared’s shoulders squaring before he sat up right, looking Jensen more squarely in the eye.

“I love you so much.” Jensen kissed Jared again and handed over the box to Jared. “Open it.”

Jared frowns and opens the box. He looks back up at Jensen before taking out the first of three items from the box. “A new collar?”

“Yes, a new collar, I just loved the color when I first saw it. I knew it would fit you perfectly, but tonight you’re not going to wear it.” Jensen answered, leaning forward and picking up the matching ruby red brace. He fastened this brace on his other wrist.

“I don’t understand.” Jared frowned. He did not comprehend what Jensen was doing.

“You’re going to pick someone tonight for us to bring home. You know there is more than one willing party that will be interested in coming home with us. It’s your choice, whoever you want. You must however, inform that person of the rules, _and_ he must be willing to comply with all of our rules before you place that collar around him. You must remember one thing Jared, you’ll only have a limited time to persuade your person of interest to come with us, otherwise I get to chose and you’ll only be able to watch when we return home.”

Jared eyes grew wide as he heard what Jensen told him. He wanted to object when Jensen said he would not be able to participate in anything if he could not persuade anyone, but since Jensen had on his brace he knew he was not allow to argue back.

“I understand.” Jared answered as he kissed Jensen, leaning against him as drawing strength from him.

“Good, now take out the last item.” Jensen said, pushing Jared softly away from him.

Jared groaned when he saw the intricate item in his hand. It was a butt plug and around it was a cock ring. It was clear that the two items belonged together.

“You can take out the butt plug and put the cock ring back in the box, we’ll not be playing with that tonight.” Jensen smiled as he saw the flash of relieve through Jared’s eyes. “As you can see this plug is smaller than what we normally use, it’s because you’ll be wearing that to the party.”

Jared’s head snapped back. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Jared.” Jensen growled and saw with some satisfaction that Jared immediately lowered his eyes.

The moment the words left his mouth, Jared knew he overstepped his boundaries.

“You’ll be punished for that later. Get me the lube.” Jensen said, as he stood up and took the plug in his hands, stroking over the silky soft silicon toy. He specially chose this one because he knew it would not hurt Jared during the night, but will keep him stretched just that bit so that Jared knew what was to come.

As Jared returned with the lube, Jensen squirted a liberal amount of lube in his hands, warming it before spreading it over the toy. Looking over at Jared and the look on his face as Jensen stroked the toy; Jensen knew he made the right decision.

“Bent over.” Jensen instructed Jared taking the younger man’s towel from his waist. When Jared crawled onto the bed standing on his hands and knees Jensen moved in behind him and slowly entered one of his still lubed fingers in Jared’s hole. There was no way he would ever cause pain for Jared. As his finger slid easily in and out, he retracted his finger and placed the plug to Jared’s hole. “Ready?”

Jared nodded and groaned when the cold silicon object entered and filled him in one smooth movement. He kept still for a few seconds before raising his head, “it’s okay, can I get dressed now?”

Nodding his head, Jensen helped Jared to his feet, pulling him close kissing him along his neck, planting a last kiss on his mouth before stepping back. “Let’s get dressed, our hour is almost over.”

Jared stepped back and gathered his clothes. He made sure he picked a shirt to show of the bite mark in his neck. As he was about to put on his boxers, Jensen spoke up again. “No, Jared, no boxers.” Jared nodded but did not say a word, placing the boxers down and picking up his jeans. He hissed as he picked up his foot to place it into his trouser leg.

Jensen knew what the problem was and he stepped over to Jared. “Let me help you.” Letting Jared lean against him, he placed Jared’s feet into the legs and pulled the jeans up, over Jared’s waist. There he lingered, before slowly pulling up the zip and buttoning the top button. “I’ll help you with your socks and shoes as well.” Silently he dressed Jared and then stepped back. “I want you to sit down, you need to get use to the feeling.” Knowing that Jared would follow his instruction Jensen turned and finished dressing himself, making sure that both of his wrist braces could be clearly seen.

When Jensen offered to help Jared, Jared sighed a sigh of relieve, but when Jensen told him to sit down the relieve he felt disappeared. He knew Jensen was right but he did not know if would be able to comply with that instruction.

As Jensen turned around he saw Jared still standing and walked over to him, taking him by the waist. “You want out?” If he was causing Jared any pain he would stop this immediately.

“NO.” Jared shook his head.

“Okay, let’s get you to sit down. You need to get use to this.” Jensen lowered Jared slowly to the chair and felt Jared’s grip tightening on his arm. “Are you in pain?”

“No, it rubbed against my prostate. Shit, Jensen, this is so fucking tight and unbelievably sexy.” Jared smiled. He could not think for one moment why he was scared of sitting down.

Jensen smiled, he was glad Jared was not experiencing any discomfort or pain. “Good, let’s get out of here.” Helping Jared stand up the two of them left the main bedroom, Jensen making sure he packed both the collars for later.

J2-o0o-J2

As the valet removed Jensen’s vehicle he moved in beside Jared and placed an arm around his waist. “You still all right?”

“Yeah, just next time, don’t go through any pot holes.” Jared nearly came in his jeans when the butt plug slammed against his prostate as Jensen went through the hole in the middle of the road.

Jensen laughed out loud. “Now, I know this is your birthday party and you know the rules, but just for tonight I’ll change them a little. One: You may touch anyone that touched you first, but only once. Two: You may indicate your interest to the person of your choice by touching him, but if that person turns you down, punishment will also follow.”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered quietly and the two of them entered the restaurant as one.

Jared and Jensen are quickly engulfed with friends everyone pressing against the two men, exchanging hugs and kisses, pressing gifts into Jared’s hands. After greeting everyone Jensen lead Jared to his place, letting Jared pass so that he was seated in the corner and could only get out by rubbing past Jensen.

Jensen made sure Jared stay with him the whole time. Luckily no one was offended by his actions as they all knew how possessive he was towards Jared. The crew of Supernatural was the first to leave and in the end only close friends and co actors were left at the restaurant.

Jared was seated between Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jensen on his other side. They were talking football and were in a heated debate over which team were the best in this season. “I need another drink, can I get you boys anything?” Jeff asked as he stood up to walk over to the bar area.

“We’re alright thanks, Jeff.” Jensen asked and placed his hand over Jared’s groin, pressing firmly with his palm against Jared’s jeans.

Jared groaned and lowered his head to rest it against Jensen’s chest.

“You’re tired, my pet?” Jensen asked as he dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair, mimicking the same movement against Jared’s jeans.

“No, Master.” Jared addressed Jensen in the manner that was expected from him when he was in a private conversation with Jensen.

“Good. Take this, you’ve got half an hour to pick your present, when you return you must have your present with you, wrapped in his collar so that we can leave. Is that clear?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Master.” Jared took the collar Jensen held out to him and stood up slowly. He was glad this evening was drawing to a close; he was starting to feel the plug each and every time he turned or even when he breathed to deeply.

Jared made his way over to where his friends and co actors were standing at the bar. Keeping in mind Jensen’s rules he only touched back when he was touched first. He knew Jensen was following his every move.

“So what did Jensen gave you for your birthday except that fucking hot marking on your neck?” Christian Kane asked as he leaned over Jared to get a better look at the mark on Jared’s neck.

“I still have to unwrap my present later.” Jared answered truthfully. There was no way he was telling Chris that he was already wearing one of his presents.

“Oh, kinky. I’ve got the feeling the two of you are not going to get any sleep this evening.” Chris slapped Jared on the shoulder and moved on.

“Happy birthday, Jared.” Jared turned when he heard the voice behind him.

“Chad?” Jared smiled, showing his dimples as one of his best friends appeared behind him. “I thought you were not coming anymore. When did you arrive?”

“I was supposed to be here much earlier but my flight got delayed.” Chad answered, leaning in and kissing Jared full on the lips, slightly opening his mouth so that Jared could feel his tongue against his lips.

Jared felt the jolt going through his body as he felt Chad’s tongue against his bottom lip. He always had deep feelings for Chad and he knew Chad felt the same, but for one or other reason nothing came from this. Thinking of Jensen’s present and knowing Jensen liked Chad on the few occasions the two of them met before Jared leaned forward and claimed Chad’s mouth with his.

When he released Chad he looked over Chad’s shoulder into the smoldering eyes of Jensen. He knew Jensen saw the kiss and that he made his claim for Chad. Taking Chad by the hand he moved him away from the busy section of the bar and took a seat at the end.

“Wow, I must come and visit more often if you’re going to greet me like that every time.” Chad said as he placed himself down next to Jared.

Jared smiled and spoke up. “You know both of us had feelings for each other for a long time. I know you’re open for anything and have a proposition for you, no strings attached.” Jared started; he wanted Chad to know what he was getting himself in and wanted to make sure that Chad knew what Jared was asking of him.

Jared leaned in, placing his hand on Chad’s thigh and explained in detail what is expected of him should he agree to this proposal.

“You’re fucking serious?” Chad’s eyes were already blown with lust as he started to understand what Jared was proposing to him.

“Yes.” Jared smiled, he could see that he had Chad hooked and there was no way his friend was going to say no.

Chad lowered his gaze and looked to where Jared’s hand was resting on his thigh. He has done more than his share of kinky shit in his life, including threesomes, playing master and bondage, but this would be the first time he would be playing with the two sexiest men he has ever known. Hell, he knew he would never be able to compete with Jensen and he was glad that Jensen was in Jared’s life, but he would be stupid to say no to such an opportunity.

“Okay, I’m in.” Chad leaned in and kissed Jared on the mouth, darting his tongue into Jared’s mouth, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth before releasing him slowly.

Jared moaned at the hot kiss and kneed his fingers in Chad’s thigh. The plug was driving him up the wall and with the fact that one of his fantasies will be coming true made him so hard, he can’t believe that he already had found release twice before. Taking his hand of Chad’s thigh he took the red leather collar out of his pocket. “Once I place this around your neck you and I’ll be on the same footing with Jensen as our Master. Only he can remove this collar, do you understand?”

Chad looked into Jared’s eyes and saw the same expression of lust reflecting in Jared’s eyes. “I understand.” Chad bowed his head and heard the clasp clicking shut at the back of his neck.

“I hope it’s not too tight, I’m not allowed to take it off to adjust it for you. If there any problems ask Master, he’ll adjust it for you.” Jared moved back and took Chad by the hand, “it’s time to leave.”

Both of them made their way over to where Jensen was seated and kneeled before him. Dragging his hands through their hair he whispered. “Good choice, Jared, now get up and get the valet to bring the car. I want both of you seated in the back, no talking and no touching. I’ll be there in a few seconds.”

None of the two men answered but quickly got up and did as Jensen instructed them to do. As the valet brought the vehicle both the men got in at the back and waited for Jensen to come back.

When Jensen got into his vehicle he turned the rearview mirror so that he had a clear view of the two men on the back seat. “Chad, is your collar alright or do I need to adjust it for you?”

“No, Master it’s alright.” Chad answered, keeping his eyes lowered. Fuck he was so hard, just hearing the authority in Jensen’s voice made him want to cum.

“Good. Jared, here’s your collar, put it on.” Jensen placed Jared’s color in his hands and watched as his lover fastened the collar around his neck. “Fuck baby, you look so damn hot.”

Turning his gaze back to Chad he said. “I want you to slowly work yourself out of your jeans, putting up a show for Jared. You’re only allowed to lower your jeans to your knees, no lower than that. Is that clear, Chad?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Jared, you may not touch yourself or Chad in any way or manner until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered as he focused his attention on Chad sitting next to him.

Chad slowly dragged his hands over his body, moving his shirt up as he moved along, showing off his bronze toned flesh, sticking his fingers into his waistband, moving slowly from side to side. He placed his hand over his groin and cupped himself, showing to Jared his fullness laying in his palm. Releasing his cock he rubbed the palm against the groin, thrusting slightly forward against his own hand. He took the button between his fingers and ever so slowly popped the button and shoved his hands into the small opening. He met Jared’s eyes as he hears Jared gasps. He smiled. He knew that Jared realized he was going commando. He removed his hand and let the zipper go down bit by bit, loving the look on Jared’s face as the impact of the sound had in the silent car. When the zip was at the bottom, Chad moved his hands to his back and lifted his ass and with slow and sure movements he started lowering his jeans, making sure Jared had a good view of his ass before moving the jeans to where Jensen ordered them to be.

Jensen watched the show unfold at the back and cursed himself silently. He had to get them to the house quickly otherwise his own plan will backfire against him. He looked back and straight into Jared’s smoldering eyes. He smiled when Jared gasped. Jared knew he was caught looking at Jensen when he was not allowed to.

“Good show, Chad. Now, I want you to pleasure Jared. You’ll find out soon enough that you’re not the only one going commando around here. You may only use your hands on Jared and no touching of yourself or either by Jared. You are only allowed to touch his cock, nothing else.”

“Yes, Master.” Chad answered and placed his palm against Jared’s lips a clear indication for him to lick it wet.

“No, Chad. No lube what so ever, stay away from his pre cum as well. This is punishment for Jared.” Jensen said, as he saw what Chad wanted Jared to do.

Seeing the confused look on Chad’s face he addressed Jared. “Tell Chad what the punishment is for, Jared, and Jared, you may not cum until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master.” Looking at Chad Jared said. “I looked directly at Master without permission; it is for that that I’m being punished.”

Chad nodded and after losing Jared’s jeans, he pulled it down slightly and took Jared’s semi erect penis in his hand. He loved the feel of the heavy member laying in his hand. Fisting his hand around the shaft the started stroking the shaft in sure up and down movements. He made certain he stayed clear of the tip that was already started leaking pre cum. Jared was squirming beneath him, from personal experience he knew that this dry friction could become quite sore.

Jared’s breath hitched. He rolled his head from side to side. His over sensitive cock was burning from the treatment he received from Chad’s hand. Although he was experiencing some discomfort the pleasure was already building up again.

Jensen looked at Jared’s face and knew Jared was on the brink of wanting release. “Chad, stop.” Jensen ordered the young man. “Go on and pleasure yourself, you did good. Remember, Chad, you’re not allowed to cum.”

“Yes, Master.” Chad took his member into his right hand and slowly thrust into his own hand, mixing the strokes up with a twist in every second down thrust. He gathered the pre cum at his tip and spread it through his fingers, slicking himself up as he went along. When he felt his balls wanting to contract together he stopped, panting loudly he turned his head towards Jared and saw his own expression reflecting in Jared’s eyes.

Both of the men lowered their eyes when Jensen called out to them. “We’re here. Jared, take Chad up to our bedroom, I’ll meet you there.”

J2-o0o-J2

Jensen had to mentally calm himself down when he pulled the vehicle into its parking. His breath hissed as he started walking, he was so fucking hard that he could cum without even being touched in any way at all. The scene that greets him in the bedroom nearly sends him over the edge.

Both Jared and Chad was kneeling in front of the bed, buck naked, gazing down onto the floor. The only item of on them was the two collars.

Standing between the two Jensen addressed Jared. “I want you to undress me, Jay. Chad, climb onto the bed and touch yourself again, prep your hole as well, I want you opened up by the time we join you on the bed.”

“Yes, Master.” Chad answered as he made his way over to the bed and lay down. He started stroking himself again and bent his leg, bringing it closer to his chest, giving himself better access to his puckered hole. Using the lube that was next to the bed he pressed a finger in, hissed at the intrusion and started moving his finger in and out. Feeling himself loosening up he added another finger and groaned at the burning sensation spread through his body. He would never admit this to Jared, but it’s been awhile since he bottomed. When he could easily move three fingers in himself he turned his attention more on his throbbing erection. He knew he would have to take it slow, otherwise he would not make it without breaking the rules set down.

Jared stood up and turned his full attention towards Jensen. Without looking at his master and lover, he slowly unbuttoned Jensen’s shirt, sliding it over his arms and dropping it behind him on the floor. Touching Jensen’s face with his index finger; giving the signal that he wished to speak Jensen answered him. “Yes, Jared?”

“Master, may I kiss you please?” Jared asked, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of his feet. He knew that there may be a possibility that Jensen would refuse him this request as part of his punishment. He sighed when Jensen nodded in agreement and leaned in, placing feather light kisses on Jensen’s mouth, covering his whole face before returning to his mouth, deepening the kiss, sucking hard on Jensen’s tongue. Jared placed one of his hands on Jensen’s nape, drawing Jensen even closer to him, not wanting to break the contact between him.

Jensen gave one step back, “Jared, stop. Undress me.”

Jared nodded, flicked his tongue over his lips, tasting Jensen on himself and continued the task set to him by Jensen, to undress him.

When he lowered Jensen’s jeans, he sank to his knees, dragging the pair of jeans and Jensen’s boxers down towards the floor. He let Jensen take one step back out of his trousers and lastly pulled of his socks. When he was finished he stayed on his knees, and waited for further instructions.

“Join Chad on the bed, play with each other.” Jensen took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched on as Jared walked over to where Chad was laying on the king sized bed and climbed on top of him. Jensen took his own engorged cock and stroked it lazily. He wanted this experience to last, not only for him but for Jared as well. He groaned out loud when he got a look at Jared’s ass, the plug’s flat base clearly visible, sticking out between Jared’s cheeks. He could not wait to remove that toy and replace it with the real thing.

Jared crawled up to where Chad was leaning against the pillows, his eyes closed as he was concentrating on keeping everything together. Chad’s breath hissed as he felt someone on top of him and when he opened his eyes his gaze was locked with Jared’s. He slightly opened his lips and felt Jared’s tongue slipped past his, taking him into a sweet kiss. He brought his arms up around Jared’s hips, and pulled the tall man up onto him. When Jared was laying on top of him, he encircled him with his legs and started grinding against him. He needed the friction; he needed to feel Jared against his skin.

Jared used one of his long arms and wriggled it in between their bodies, grasping at Chad’s cock, shifting his body weight so that the two of them lay side by side and engulfed Chad’s cock together with his own, setting a slow pace, wanting Chad to experience the height of his and Jensen’s love making with them.

Chad lowered his head on Jared’s color bone, licking at the cleft dipping his head lower and sucking on Jared’s nipples. He took the one nipple in his mouth, suckling softly, not wanting to mark Jared in any way, he knew and respected the fact that Jared belonged to Jensen.

He moved his mouth across Jared’s chest, licking at it as he went on until he took the second nipple in his mouth, plucking on the taught point, grinning as he heard Jared sucking in his breath. Using his hands to tease Jared’s nipples further he lowered his face and sucked on Jared’s belly button, lapping the hole as if a fountain of sweet water was pooling there.

Chad himself groaned as Jared increased his speed on their throbbing members and arched into his touch. “Jared, you’re fucking killing me. Hell, I’m not going to last much longer.” He groaned so much wanting to cum.

Jensen heard the desperation in Chad’s voice and moved up the two men. He made sure he was laying in between the two men and started caressing Jared while kissing Chad. He wanted Chad to be on the high but not to tumble over the edge. That privilege would belong to Jared. “You calming down, Chad?” He asked as he stroked Chad’s torso taking Chad’s well developed chest in his hands still stroking it in easy going movements.

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” Chad lowered his eyes making sure he did not look Jensen in the eye. He could feel the tension leaving him but the pleasure still remained. He looked on as Jensen turned his full attention on Jared.

Jensen took Jared into his arms, and pulled the young man underneath him so that he straddled Jared’s body. He sat up straight and dragged his nails across Jared’s body, marking him with red lines, leaning in, kissing and licking each line, soothing the pain he caused with his nails.

Jared arched into Jensen’s touch, arching his back to make sure his throbbing cock touched Jensen’s. As Jensen moved lower Jared moaned and dragged his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. His fingers dug into Jensen’s skull as Jensen moved lower, taking his throbbing member into his mouth and started suckling on the tip taking Jared deep into his mouth. Jensen released Jared’s cock with a popping sound as he realized Jared wanted to say something. Nodding his head, Jensen gave Jared his permission.

“I need to touch you please.” Jared begged. Jensen could hear the want in Jared’s voice and nodded.

Jared placed his hand over Jensen’s member. He needed this so bad. He used his length and turned them around so he was straddling Jensen. He moved between Jensen’s legs and took Jensen in his mouth. He started bobbing up and down, taking the whole shaft into his throat, humming as he went down. He cradled Jensen’s balls in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. Loving the weight of them in his hand he released Jensen’s cock and started suckling on the two balls, rolling them around in his mouth.

Jensen groaned and held Jared’s head still so that the increased pleasure almost became unbearable. Knowing that none of them would be able to hold on for much longer Jensen crossed his legs behind Jared’s back and turned their positions around again making sure that Jared was laying between himself and Chad.

As Jared tried to turn back to face Jensen, Jensen stopped him with a simple order. “Stay.”

Jared groaned but did as he was instructed. He touched Jensen’s face for permission to speak and when he got the nod he said. “I need you inside of me, please, Master.”

“Patience my baby, we’re almost there. Play with Chad.” Jensen claimed Jared’s mouth with his, kissing him hard. He pushed Jared to his side and pushed Jared’s upper leg towards his chest opening Jared up for him. As Jensen pushed Jared’s leg up towards his chest Jared gasped as the plug hit his sweet spot sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

Jared groaned into Chad’s mouth as the other man took his mouth into a kiss, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip, plunging his tongue into Jared’s mouth, swirling it around Jared’s tongue. Chad placed his hand on Jared’s nape and drew him even closer wanting to share with him the pleasure that was shooting through Jared’s body as Jensen started slowly withdrawing the plug before slamming it into Jared’s body again, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Seeing that Jared was on the edge, Jensen removed the plug and placed it to one side before sliding one of his fingers into Jared’s open and slicked hole. He was still amazed when Jared’s muscle clamed around his finger and he gave Jared’s body the opportunity to adjust to the new intrusion before moving his finger in and out seeing how Jared relaxed and he placed a second finger in scissoring Jared as he went along.

“Jared, I want you to take Chad as I take you.” Jensen said softly still making sure that both of the men could hear him. Both Jared and Chad nodded and Chad looked at Jared. “How do you want me?”

Jared had to wait for a chance to speak as Jensen’s finger brushed over his prostate again, sending another wave crashing over him. “On your side like Master will be taking me.” He panted out and helped Chad on to his side, moving Chad’s upper leg to his chest in the same way as Jensen did with him. Using the lube still laying on the bed, Jared slicked his fingers and his own shaft before he started circling Chad’s puckered hole while using his other hand to stroke Chad’s throbbing cock, not wanting Chad to be left out of any pleasure. As the puckered hole of Chad started relaxing Jared moved his finger in and moaned as the muscle clamed around his finger. “You’re so fucking tight around my finger.” Jared leaned over and took Chad’s mouth with his, kissing his best friend and future lover. Jared pushed a second finger in and started scissoring Chad, stretching him not wanting to cause pain to his friend.

“Jared, please I need more.” Chad gasped as the pleasure increased when Jared brushed over Chad’s sweet spot.

Jensen had to agree with Chad and he knew Jared was feeling the same. He lined up behind Jared and whispered “I love you, Sasquatch” before pushing into his lover with one strong thrust as Jared pushed into Chad at the same time.

Chad could feel the pressure in him combined with a burning sensation that slowly turned into pleasure that he needed to be increased. “Fuck, Jared. Please move.” Chad lowered his head, biting on his lip as Jared started moving slowly and the strokes started going deeper as Chad pulled his leg even closer to his chest, giving Jared even more access to his hole.

Jared himself groaned as Jensen thrust into him with one thrust, given him only a moment to adjust before starting to move and increasing his speed, setting a hard pace. Jared let Jensen set the pace and followed suit with the same pace in Chad, using his hand to make sure Chad received even more pleasure.

Jensen slowed his thrusts before quickening the pace again hitting Jared’s sweet spot and leaving Jared grunting out a loud, shoving his head into Chad’s shoulder blades. All three men grunted, panted in unison. Feeling his balls drawing together and knowing the other two must be feeling the same way, Jensen said “come for me baby; Chad.” Within mere seconds of each other, only strokes apart the three men cave into their pleasure, riding the wave until their thrusts became slower and softer before coming to a halt.

Without withdrawing from Jared, Jensen removed his braces, leaned over and removed Chad’s collar before taking Jared’s collar off, showering him with kisses, running his hands over Jared’s body. Chad joined in, kissing Jared on each and every place where Jensen left a kiss, tracing his body with his hands, following Jensen down Jared’s body. Jared nearly cum again as Jensen took Chad’s mouth and kissed him deep, showing the love he shared with Jared.

Jensen wanted to pull out of Jared but was stopped when Jared groaned. “No, stay.”

“You’re going to be sore tomorrow.” Jensen remarked.

“Don’t care, please don’t withdraw from me.” Jared pleaded and used his puppy dog eyes on Jensen.

Knowing he could never say no to Jared, Jensen nodded and brought Jared closer, making sure Jared is comfortable. “Did you enjoy your birthday present?”

Jared nodded sleepy. He did not have the strength left to answer and could barely keep his eyes open. “Where you going?” He asked sleepy as he saw Chad making a move to get up from the bed. Not giving his new lover the opportunity to answer, he pulled him back onto the bed and infolded him into his long frame. “Sleep.” He kissed Chad before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As Jensen saw Jared and Chad drifting off to sleep he pulled Jared closer to him, “happy birthday, Jared.” Jensen closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his two lovers, knowing that this would not be the last time that Chad will join them.

**The end**


End file.
